The Last Time She Saw Him
by PeaKay
Summary: He had told her to be careful. After that, she never saw him again. Rebecca and Enrico-centric.


**I'm hoping to write more for other series, but Resident Evil is the easiest for me to write. I don't know why; maybe because I get way too attached to the characters XD**

**Ever since I saw the Enrico and Rebecca cutscene from Resident Evil 0, I've seen these two as a father-and-daughter type of relationship, much like how I see Barry and Jill. The scene was heartbreaking: the sad melody in the background, Enrico's line: "Be careful" and Rebecca's lone after-thought: "I never saw him again" really made the scene hit home. I found my eyes watering!**

**So I'm sentimental, sue me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.**

* * *

><p>Rebecca never knew her father. He left the two of them behind: his wife and his daughter. Rebecca had only been born one year before. No matter how hard she tried to remember his face from her own recollection she always came out with the face she saw in old photographs. It wasn't the same. Her father was never <em>real<em>.

When she entered the S.T.A.R.S. office beside Captain Wesker for the first time, she couldn't help but fear the unfamiliar faces that stared back at her. The room was crowded with every single member that made up Alpha and Bravo. The first person she noticed was the only other female member, who she would come to know as Jill Valentine. The woman smiled warmly at her and Rebecca's anxiety slowly began to ease.

"Congratulations Bravo," Wesker suddenly announced. "You got yourselves a medic, fresh from college." The man in sunglasses motioned to a large man with tan skin and black hair. "Rebecca Chambers, meet Enrico Marini. He is second-in-command and will be your superior."

Rebecca could remember a nervous sweat breaking out on the back of her neck as Enrico grinned and shook her hand in a tight grip.

"Welcome to S.T.A.R.S., Rebecca," Enrico greeted, his deep voice booming. Rebecca knew that she wouldn't be easily forgetting who he was. What she didn't know was that the man would become a very important person to her heart.

He would be the father figure that had been missing from her life so long.

...

_"Rebecca..." _Enrico sighed. He cocked his gun and tried to hide the concern in his dark eyes. Rebecca saw it clearly. The tightening in her stomach was even harder to ignore.

_"...Alright. Just be careful."_

She could remember the word "S.T.A.R.S." in clear white writing on the back of his vest growing smaller as he walked away. There was an urge to follow him, to make sure that he and the others would be okay; that they wouldn't end up like Edward. She took a step but stopped herself. She had to find Billy first.

She ignored her intuition.

_...I never saw him again..._

...

Bravo team had become something like a second family to Rebecca. They protected her like a little sister. She saw them as "her boys." And they were.

Her boys.

In the end, it was clear to see just which two "men" she separated from "the boys." There was Richard Aiken, who she studied and trained under and had grown to see as something more than a big brother.

The other was Enrico; the man who sent her corny cards when she was sick and didn't stand for the others teasing her and always reassured her that she was welcome to his home. Rebecca had met his wife and children numerous times. They were a lovely family, something she admired and envied at the same time.

Enrico picked her up in the mornings and drove her to work. On the way they would talk about training or discuss events that were shown on the news. Rebecca never failed to have a new joke to tell him every day, and, as expected, he would laugh his huge booming laugh until she laughed too.

Rebecca should have realized that everything was going too perfect for too long. Like they say: all good things come to an end.

She also didn't realize that it would come to an abrupt, horrible and tragic end.

...

Rebecca broke down into tears as Chris pulled her into a hug, letting her sob and wail in to his chest. The news of Richard's death was the final blow. Up to then she knew it was only her and Richard left. Now, she was the only one.

Her boys were gone.

Richard and Rebecca searched for their captain, but their efforts were in vain. All they ended up finding was a mutated snake. If it wasn't for her, Richard would still be alive. Rebecca believed that with all her heart, and she could literally feel it rip to shreds.

It was only later that Chris broke more bad news.

There was a traitor in S.T.A.R.S.

Umbrella was involved.

Enrico Marini was dead.

She expected to hear it sooner or later, but actually hearing Chris retelling what had happened made her feel sick. As soon as he left, Rebecca threw up.

She couldn't handle it anymore. It was too much.

...

Watery, bloodshot eyes were shielded away from the mansion's explosion. To some, it would be gratifying to see Wesker and the monsters blow up in flames. To Rebecca, it made her think about the bodies of her boys. Their families would never have the chance to properly bury them.

It just wasn't _fair_. Any of it.

Jill, exhausted, let her head rest on Chris' shoulder. Chris stared out the window; it was obvious that there was a lot going through his mind. Barry sat across from them, absentmindedly unloading and reloading his gun over and over. Brad didn't say a word.

As for Rebecca, she laid on the cool metal floor of the helicopter, letting her heavy eyelids finally close. In the darkness, all she could see was the faces of them...everyone that had died.

_"Just be careful."_

Even as sleep overtook her weary body, a stray tear made its way down her face.

* * *

><p><strong>I wasn't sure if I should post this or not, but I thought I would anyway. It's short, but I like it.<br>**

**Feedback is always appreciated. :) Thank you for reading!**


End file.
